1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk cartridge with dual joints for 68-pin and 80-pin hard disks, more especially to a hard disk cartridge capable of being shared in use by different hard disks through the conversion of a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, the common hard disk drive machine used for a personal computer, as shown in FIG. 1 of a pictorial and schematic drawing of a conventional hard disk machine, usually has a connecting cable (II) of LVD 68-pin disposed on the inner rim at the rear aspect of the hard disk drive cartridge; or as shown in FIG. 2 of a pictorial and schematic drawing of a conventional hard disk drive cartridge disposed with a connector (12) of SCA 80-pin for adapting to different hard disks; no matter what kinds of hard disks are installed, the connecting method is fixed; therefore, the consumers need to purchase different hard disk drive cartridges for using different hard disks and that is not preferred because it not only causes the economic burden, but also occupies the storage space; these kinds of shortcomings has troubled and been criticized by the industrials and the consumers for a long time, therefore, it is necessary to provide a hard disk cartridge with dual joints for 68-pin and 80-pin hard disks with specifically increased efficiency and enhanced practical value and it is also the innovative motive of the present invention.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a hard disk cartridge with dual joints for 68-pin and 80-pin hard disks to make a single hard disk drive cartridge adaptable to different hard disks of LVD 68-pin and SCA 80-pin synchronously so as to save the consumer""s expense and enhance the practical value of the hard disk drive cartridge.
The abovementioned hard disk drive cartridge is disposed with a horizontal circuit board and a SCA 80-pin joint is disposed on the rear rim thereof as well as a juxtaposed LVD 68-pin receptacle and a power receptacle are disposed at the front rim thereof; the said circuit board is placed on the rear rim of the inner frame of the hard disk drive cartridge, through the engagement between the 80-pin joint on the rear rim thereof and a connector on the outer frame as well as the availability the 68-pin receptacle at the front rim for direct insertions of hard disks with different connecting joints, the same hard disk drive cartridge can be shared in use by 80-pin and 68-pin hard disks.
The said hard disk drive cartridge allows the hard disk to be connected to the receptacle of the circuit board through direct insertion to eliminate the situation of degressive transmission caused by the connection of a serial cable.
To enable a further understanding of the main features and the innovation of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.